


Rozmyślania

by Mona21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mona21/pseuds/Mona21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To pierwsze opowiadanie jakie piszę .Na razie to tylko wstęp .Jestem ciekawa waszej opinii ;]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rozmyślania

Derek od pewnego czasu zaczął się zastanawiać dlaczego zachowanie pewnego nastolatka wyprowadza go z równowagi.Może chodzi o to iż nie potrafi się skupić.Chodził nie mogąc znając miejsca. Chciał zająć czymś myśli,jakość rozładować emocje,ale raz na jakiś czas nawet w tym miasteczku nic się nie działo.Oczywiście tylko z pozoru.Miasteczko jakimś dziwnym trafem przyciągało rzeczy nie z tego świata.Wilkołaki były raczej cichymi obrońcami miasta.Czy też nie chcieli obcych.Czasami pojawił się jakiś nieproszony gość,ale sfora jakoś sobie radziła.No właśnie dlaczego teraz nikogo nie ma i nie ma się czym zająć.Derek próbował znaleźć jakieś zajęcie,hobby .Jedynie przeczytał parę książek znalezionych w lofcie.


End file.
